Cover Photos
About Most of the cover photos on the page are made by Admin ~NaraClan. They usually incorporate all of the team 7 members including Team Minato. Cover Photos (Oldest To Newest) The first Cover photo of this page. Made by Admin ~NaraClan. This cover photo was made when the page had 6 likes. It includes all of the team 7 members in different poses with a black and yellow background. . The Second Cover Photo, with the same concept as the first. It was also made by Admin ~NaraClan. The difference b/w this cover photo and the first is the Text in front "Team 7" . The 3rd Cover photo with a completely different design. It has all the team 7 teams beside each other matching the pages them (Team 7 Old and New). With a slight paint brush effect and random borders to fill in space. Also created by Admin ~NaraClan A Completely different Design. This cover photo is random pictures around the main text with a random bg with the same color theme. Also made by Admin ~NaraClan . A Very simple cover photo. An already existing cover photo was the base of this cover photo. The editing was only the inclusion of Sai. This cover photo did not include Team Minato or Yamato. Also made by Admin ~NaraClan. It is now used for the admin group cover photo. . A cover photo that took the formatting of the first one with an attempt to pay attention to quality. This cover photo was quickly made due to the un popular cover that came before. This cover was also made by Admin ~NaraClan . An organized cover photo that was short lived due to its lack of quality. Also made by Admin ~NaraClan . . A remake of the cover before. This one had better quality and no bend over effect with everything else the same. . , A simple and fast cover that was stolen from cover junction. The only addition editing was the addition of the names, this cover was short lived. . This cover was created with the basis of a collage with and addition Team 7 pose in the front. The cover lacks quality due to the black and white effect of the collage and the high saturation of the front . A cover that used the same idea as the first 2, with great attention to quality. , . Another cover using the collage as its base. This cover how ever did not use Black and white effect to preserve quality. This front of this cover is the official team 7 portrait. . A special cover made for reaching 50,000 likes. It was the cover that was most worked on and is now the basis for the cover that is being used at the Best AMV event. . First cover made by Admin ~Vegito. Its intentions are to encourage fans to click get notification, in an attempt to increase reach. . . . A cover photo that was added by Admin ~CopyNinja after the release of the chapter in which it was shown. (This is a colored version). It lacks quality. . , A better Quality cover added by Admin ~NaraClan which is an exact replica of the one before with a different color scheme how ever. . , A very Organized cover. With all the characters in diagonal sections, it is meant to incorporate a dark effect. . . The current cover. It is the team 7 portrait in front of planet earth with a sun on the horizon. Category:About